All the trouble that you're worth
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Because no matter how many times they shatter his vases, blow up his kitchen, get into fist fights, and draw on his scrolls, they always manage something to show him that they care, and to him, they'll always be every bit of trouble they could be worth. (Young!Asian Nations. Older Brother!China. East Asia family)
1. Coming home

**_Ok, so I've recently gotten into Hetalia, and so far I've realized that the Asian countries should get more focus! Britain had to raise America and a few others, none at the same time, poor China had Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong all as little kids all at the same time! So, I started looking for 'Big Brother China' stories, I found quite a few and really enjoyed them so I decided to do my own! Also, IMPORTANT! I took some major creative license in this story, I don't know if this relates to anything in China's history, I don't know if I got the age's right, I tried my very best to get it right, but it may be historically inaccurate. And also may be OOC, I tried to lessen the moods some of the nations have a little bit so I can make this work, I'm blaming it on the fact that they're all younger._**

 ** _TO SOME OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!  
If you read one of my Fairy Tail fic's, 'The Dragon's Journey home' you'll get this, this story is pre-typed, like the Dragon's Journey Home, meaning none of my focus will leave my currently working stories like Draconem Rising or the Chrysalis academy! _**

**_Ok? I'll even post a new chapter of Draconem after this just to prove it, it's just that I finished it a little while ago and couldn't take it anymore and wanted to post it really really bad so I did._**

 ** _So, here we go, please enjoy..._**

* * *

"I'm home, aru!" China sang as he stepped through the door, the brown haired asian nation was dressed in his green and red military outfit, for he'd just returned from a tiring session with some other nations, all he wanted to do was collapse into bed and not move for the next twelve hours until part two of the meeting would begin and he'd have to race out the door to pretend to listen to all of them droning on and on about all sorts of nonsense.

But, of course, he'd never let on just how tired he was to the rest of his family, and to them always appeared to be bursting with energy.

"Nii-san!" Taiwan came barreling around the corner in joy, her long brown hair whipping around behind her, she was, physically, about six years old. She leapt up into her older brothers arms in joy, causing the latter to stumble back in order to properly catch her weight.

"We missed you! You've been gone for almost two days! You said you'd be home last night and we all stayed up real late but you never came back!"

The little girl whimpered, hugging China around the neck and tears welling up in her wide innocent eyes.

China hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mei, aru. Things got out of hand at the meeting, but after a bunch of political mumbo jumbo I don't think your old enough to understand yet, I finally managed to get away, aru!" China explained, Taiwan nodding her head to his every word.

"Well, umm...I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what, little one, aru?" China asked.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, it was an accident!" Taiwan cried, China set her down and bent over slightly to allow her to lead him by the hand into the next room. He stared at the large porcelain vase, or at least, what was left of it, the ancient item had been knocked off of its pillar and smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Aii-yah! Taiwan!" China shouted, releasing the little girls hand and stooping to pick up a piece of shattered pottery.

"I-I was p-playing and I was running through here and I slipped on the rug and bumped into the pillar and the vase tipped over and fell off and I tried to catch it but it was to late and it almost landed on me but I jumped out of the way I wasn't sure what to do and a few minutes later you came home!" Taiwan sobbed out all in one breath, tears in her eyes as she balled up her tiny fists under her large sleeved dress.

China sighed and put a hand to his head, "Well, if it was an accident, as long as you clean it all up than I suppose it's okay, just be careful running through here, if your running in the house never wear socks because you don't have any grip on the wooden floor wearing them, aru!"

"Ok, Nii-san! I'll clean it up right after dinner! I'm really, really sorry though!" Taiwan sang, joyous that her beloved brother wasn't mad.

China shook his head, "It's was just a silly old vase." He passed it off.

That was when an explosion shook the oriental Chinese home, followed by a dismayed yell and a loud thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Aii-yah! Japan!" The older nation exclaimed when he saw the ball of navy blue and purple kimono with mop of black hair lying in the middle of the kitchen, next to the stove, which had blown up. Surrounded by rice that had flown everywhere. He himself was covered in sticky rice and had tears in his eyes, he was only, physically, seven years old.

"N-Nii-san?" Japan mumbled as China dropped down next to him and pulled him up into sitting position.

"What happened, aru?" The brunette demanded.

"W-Well..." Japan fiddled with his overly long sleeves as he spoke and China brushed some of the rice out of his inky black hair.

"I-I was afraid you weren't going to come home again tonight, and we were almost out of the left overs from the dinner you'd left for us. S-So I tried to make rice balls in case we ended up not having enough food to go 'round."

China sighed, it was obvious by the look on the young japanese's face that he was expecting some sort of punishment.

 _I know I should but..._

China looked down at Japan, who was sitting and waiting for his brother to say something, with his giant light brown eyes wide open and looking slightly fearful, full ready to get what he deserved for blowing up the kitchen.

 _But it's not like he was trying to do something bad, he may have messed up a bit, ok a lot, but he was only trying to care for his younger siblings._

"Alright, aru." China began, giving Japan a stern look.

"Once we get a new stove I'll show you how to use it the right way so you don't blow anything up, aru. And until than your not allowed to use the stove without me unless it's an emergency, got it, aru?"

Japan looked shocked that he was off the hook so easily.

"Hai, arigato Nii-san." Japan said, just as China was about to tell the rice covered little boy to go and change, the sounds of a scuffle broke out outside.

"Oh no!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"Korea must be fighting again." Japan joined.

China raced outside with his little siblings following him in a flurry of whipping hair and overly long kimono sleeves to find Korea in an all out brawl with one of the village boys.

"You big stupid face! I kill you!" The boy screamed as he and Korea rolled all across the ground.

"I told you before I am a nation, dummy! You can't just kill me!" Korea barked back.

"Ha! You, a nation! Your not fit enough to call yourself a person, much less a place!"

"Aii-yah! Korea!" China moaned, clutching his head before storming forward and seizing his little brother by the collar of his white attire, dragging him away from the little human child.

"Who the heck are you, pony-tail!?" The irritating little boy asked jerkily.

China could now clearly see what had driven his brother to get in a fight with this kid.

"I am China, this my little brother Korea, and these two are Taiwan and Japan. I apologize if Korea has caused any trouble, but if it was you who started it, I believe you should begin the running away before I decide to give Japan a katana."

The boy took one look at the little glint in the small nation's otherwise emotionless light brown eyes when the idea of him maiming someone with a sword was mentioned, and was running for the hills before Japan could even take a step to ask if China was serious.

Japan cocked his head to the left slightly, his black bangs shifting.

"I'm not sure if him running is good or bad..." He grumbled.

"Good!" Taiwan sang as she patted her brother on the back and giggled.

China sighed as he set Korea down.

"What were you thinking, aru!? How could you just bring a human here and than decide to get into a fight of the fists, aru!?" China asked angrily as both Taiwan and Japan slowly sidled away from their brother, there was no way they were getting caught up in all that.

"He followed me, Nii-san!" Korea shouted back as China crossed his arms.

"When I was in town he asked me my name and I said 'I'm Korea' and he starting laughing and all the others starting laughing to. I ran home and he followed me, and he kept insulting our home and me and I got so mad I just...bang!" The little boy cried, throwing a punching motion in the air.

China scowled and flicked him hard in the forehead.

"You do not use your country name in a town, aru! You playing with humans? Use human name, aru! You have one for a reason!" China ordered, his eyes drilling into those of his brothers.

Korea just huffed, crossed his arms, covered in his _way_ overlong sleeves, and turned up his nose, not saying a word.

China massaged his forehead as he thought about what to do before turning to inspect the rest of his garden. He found the mute face of Hong Kong sitting under his cherry blossom tree, practicing calligraphy.

"You see, look at Hong Kong, aru! Why can't you three be calm and just play without breaking things or harming people or blowing stuff up, or practice without spilling ink everywhere, your all older than him aren't you, aru?"  
"Um..Nii-san?" Taiwan asked whilst pulling gently on her brothers long green sleeve.

"What is it, aru?" China asked, squatting down to her level.

"I think those papers Hong Kong is writing on are your calligraphy scrolls for the next world meeting." Taiwan said with a definite sound in her squeaky voice, pointing at Hong Kong with her own long sleeves sliding forward to cover up her hand.

"AII-YAH! Hong Kong!" China wailed, sprinting over and seizing the papers from the tiny boys hands.

A quick scan of them confirmed that they were indeed his world meeting notes, and his little brother had scrawled his, honestly rather well done, calligraphy all over them.

"Hong Kong why would you write on these papers when there's plenty of blank papers and scrolls in the bottom drawer of the desk in my office for all of you to use, aru!" China demanded.

The emotionless face turned up to him and blinked.

"I couldn't, like, get the drawer open, but I, like, really wanted to practice, so I got the next papers I could, like, find. I'm sorry, Nii-san." Hong Kong murmured, hanging his head.

China shook his head but said nothing as he collected the ruined scrolls.

 _He wrote on all of them! Each one he covered in symbols and drawings! I'll have to start all over again!_

China thought furiously as he gathered up all of the ink and brushes with his little siblings gathered together and watching anxiously.

"All of you are to go and wash up, than get changed for dinner, Japan, you need to be sure you get all of the rice out of your hair."

Japan fiddled with a particularly rice incased strand.

"Sorry..." He said again.

China frowned at the four of them, "While you do that, I'll have to sweep up the broken glass, pick up all the pots and pans, sweep up all the spilt rice, fix dinner with a blown up stove, send a letter to that kids parents apologizing for Korea attacking him, than I'm going to have to re-write my entire scroll for the next world meeting, which is tomorrow! So after dinner, no dessert, study, bedtime! Now get going!"

China ordered, so furious his little speech tick was gone, pointed at the door to the house.

All of the kids dropped their heads, turned and dejectedly went to do as they were told.

China massaged his head when they were gone and let out a long breath, he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

* * *

 _ **Done! Thank you for reading! I really hope this gets a good response because, even though there are a lot, I think there should be tons of Asian family bond stories on here, so please favorite, follow, an review! Thanks!**_


	2. Nii-san's pain

**_TO SOME OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

 ** _Like my previous and completed story, The Dragon's Journey Home, this story is_** ** _pre typed, so don't worry, my focus will not be leaving my other current stories! Also, thanks for reading more than one of my stories, I really appreciate it!_**

* * *

 _ **I figured China doesn't say 'aru' in his thoughts, or when he's ranting. So...hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Why is it that I took all of them in anyway!?_

China thought as he swept up the last of the glass into a pile before getting down onto his hands and knees to pick it all up.

 _I could have stopped with Japan, with Kiku, and only had the exploding stove and occasional spilled ink and rice and strange fondness of swords to deal with but nooo..._

China grumbled to himself as he shoved all of the pots into the cabinet, having to throw all of his weight into it to slam the door shut.

 _I have to go and pick up the rest of these idiots. The hall is so wide how can you run right into a display pillar, Taiwan?_

China's thoughts became more accusing as he struggled to push the ruined stove outside, he was stronger than any human his size, but it was still a stretch with no one to help him. As his feet skidded on the ground and he felt sweat beading his brow as he pushed, he continued his angry thoughts.

 _How is someone able to be causing rice to blow up anyway!? I'm not sure thats even possible but of course Japan found a way to manage it!_

China pulled out the frier and steamer instead, and began to somehow prepare a delicious meal for five without a major heat source.

 _Naturally instead of going inside or just ignoring the kid, Korea had to pick a fight with him!_

China set the four plates of steaming food and a drink each out onto the table, he wouldn't be able to eat now, he had to finish those scrolls while it was still light outside to avoid keeping the younger asian countries awake with any sort of light source.

 _How can you just draw all over the scrolls you saw me working late into the night to finish, Hong Kong!?_

As China slammed his door, shutting himself up in his room to re-write the scrolls, all of his little siblings came downstairs in their nightclothes and entered the kitchen.

"Where's Nii-san?" Taiwan asked as she scrambled up into her chair.

All of them sat for a minute, not touching their food and waiting for the missing nation, finally, they got tired of patience and jumped down from their seats.

Everyone searched the room and kitchen for the eldest of the five but he wasn't found downstairs.

"He must be in his room." Hong Kong said shortly.

Korea frowned, "You don't think he's that mad at us, right? I mean, I know he just got home and had to deal with all of this, but he, can't be that mad, right?"

Taiwan shook her head, "I know some of us...ok all of us screwed up, but it can't be that bad, right?"

"I'll go see if he's ok." Japan said instantly, heading for the stairs.

"We're coming too!" Korea and Taiwan followed, and, after a regretful look at his still hot dumplings, Hong Kong followed as well.

They tiptoed up the stairs, holding their breath and shushing each other as they moved towards their big brothers room.

They all were silent as they leaned on the wall just outside, they were able to here their brother talking to himself as he copied what he could from his scribble covered scrolls. Thinking out loud was a bad habit they all seemed to have.

"These meetings are going to kill me, after the recent pummeling of my northern borders I swear it feels like I've got someone stabbing me in the back every time I step. Overinflation is becoming a major problem, and every single meeting my boss is ordering me about as if I were his slave! Now the prices are rising and my country is almost broke it's giving me a massive headache the second I get up in the morning. I swear...and when I get home I can't even relax than! All I want to do when I walk through the door is stuff my face and fall asleep but no! Taiwan knocks over a priceless antique porcelain vase, Japan blows up the kitchen, Korea get's into a fight and now I have to redo this entire scroll set, thanks to Hong Kong! All this before tomorrow! I'll barely get time to eat something much less sleep. Sometimes I wonder why I kept on picking up these kids when I could have easily wiped them off to be some other countries problem. Maybe it isn't to late for that yet..."

All four of them stood there, shocked.

"He's so stressed he's not even saying 'aru'." Korea pointed out.

"There's attacks on the northern border?" Japan whispered in terror as the foursome descended back to their dinner and settled back around the table, only to begin picking at their food.

"He said he might still give us to a different nation..." Taiwan continued, whimpering.

"Nii-san said he's in pain all the time..." Korea murmured, poking repeatedly at a dumpling on his plate.

"Theres no money, his boss is a mean bossy boss, he's exhausted by all his meetings, he never gets enough sleep." Japan sighed, they'd always known that their brother China had a tendency to pull quite a few all-nighters, but they'd never once imagined it to be this severe.

"Do you think he's always been hurt like this? He's always so bright and happy when he gets home. No matter what he plays with us all and cooks dinner and gets us all to bed. But he always acts like he'd full of energy, like nothing in the world could hurt him." Taiwan said.

"He fooled us into thinking that nothing _could_ hurt him. But...he's been in constant pain this whole time?" Japan questioned, as if any of his younger brothers or sister could offer an answer.

"B-But...theres no way! When he let us ride on his back? When he would sit on the floor and play games with us for hours? When we'd all jump on top of him when he got home, so hard that we made him tumble onto the floor? When he would chase us through the bamboo forests or get us down when we got stuck in the cherry blossom tree? That whole time he felt like...like someone was stabbing him in the back with every step? He had a terrible headache? Yet he put on a smile, laughed, and bore it?"

"I think so..."

Everyone was in agreement on this.

Japan finally skewered a dumpling on the end of his chopstick and lifted it slowly off of the plate and into his mouth.

He swallowed and than spoke.

"We have to try to be more careful. Nii-san has a lot to deal with as is, we can't add to it. We need to be more careful, and we need to try and do more to help him so he doesn't exhaust himself more when he gets home."

Taiwan looked up, "Your right...I've got an idea! If he doesn't have time to make something to eat in the morning, than we'll just wake up early and make something for him to take with him!"

Japan nodded, "Hai, good idea."

Hong Kong spoke next. "I'm, like, really good at calligraphy, maybe if I find some of his work that he needs to copy, I can, like, do it for him."

Everyone stared, this was practically Hong Kong's first willing sentence of the day, and it was at the dinner table.

"Um...yeah, good idea! While Japan and Taiwan cook and Hong Kong draws I'll clean up so the house looks nice when Nii-san gets home!" Korea quickly submitted his roll in the plan.

"And for now lets all eat, study really hard, and go to sleep before Nii-san has to come in and make us!" Taiwan cried.

"Right!"

* * *

 _ **So the kids have a plan? We'll see how that goes, please favorite, follow, and review! Reviews make me want to update faster since this is a pre typed story and I can post anytime! Thanks for reading and please read next time!**_


	3. Phase one: Breakfast

**_TO SOME OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

 ** _Like my previous and completed story, The Dragon's Journey Home, this story is_** ** _pre typed, so don't worry, my focus will not be leaving my other current stories! Also, thanks for reading more than one of my stories, I really appreciate it!_**

* * *

 ** _Here we go, the kids are putting their plan into action, but will they get busted?_**

* * *

The next morning, China woke up with barely three hours of sleep under his belt, he groaned and rubbed his wild mane of bed head hair.

Slowly, he stood up, as usual, ignored the violent ripples of pain through his back, he was happy to notice they had at least dulled some since the day before. The asian nation brushed his hair, put it into a ponytail, and dressed in his military uniform. He headed down the stairs, and, also as usual, planned to skip breakfast as he seized his bag, filled with his thankfully redone and completed scrolls, and made for the door when he smelled that something had been made in the kitchen.

 _No...not this early, please at least give me until seven AM before the chaos begins!_

He dropped his bag in the hall and hurried into the kitchen, expecting to find it in shambles.

What he found was a cleaner than usual countertop, and nothing else.

China frowned as he sniffed the air, he could have sworn he could smell something cooking. The green and red garbed man sighed and shook his head slightly. Just yesterday he'd told Japan not to use the stove, it was unlike his little brother to disobey him so soon.

As he walked out to get a spare scroll out of the other room, he didn't notice a pair of eyes peeking out, just barely over the countertop.

"C-Can you s-see him?" Japan stuttered up to his sister, he was on his hands and knees with Taiwan standing on his back.

"Yup! Help me get off of him, Korea!" Taiwan hissed down to her other brother.

Korea spread out his arms.

"Jump!" He ordered.

Taiwan leap from Japan's back and landed with a soft 'fwump' on top of Korea. It took all of the boys power not the yelp as his sister crushed him, lying on top of his white garbed form on the floor.

"S-Sorry..." She whispered as she got up.

"I'm good..." Korea groaned.

"Both of you, quiet!" Japan ordered as he rubbed his back, wondering exactly why he'd suggested Taiwan stand on top of him in order to see their older brother moving about. But a single thought of the pain his brother was in every single day, yet never giving them even the foggiest idea that he was hurt, hardened Japan's face and narrowed his inky brown eyes.

"Ok, we still have trouble though." Korea pointed towards the door.

"China-nii-san's backpack is out in the hall by the door, in the open, we have to get to it without him seeing us or it'll ruin everything!" The boy continued, his gesturing causing his long white sleeves to flap about, like a bird attempting to take flight.

"Your right, now be quiet!" Taiwan ordered while Hong Kong, silent and unsmiling as usual, put a finger to his lips.

"Right, sorry!" Korea squeaked, putting his hands over his mouth.

Japan nodded to him, the young black haired boy had a small green cloth bag clutched tight in his hand, they all lined up and leaned against the cabinet as they heard China rummaging around in his room.

"We haven't got long, we need a distraction!" Korea exclaimed.

Taiwan nodded, "I'm on it, just go for the bag when the time is right."

With that the brown haired little girl darted out from behind the countertop, her three brothers staring at the corner after she left.

When they heard a loud thud and Taiwan crying out in pain, they all silently fought to be the one to look around the corner, finally, they stacked atop each other and looked around the corner to see Taiwan lying at the bottom the stairs, just barely visible thanks to the divider of the hallway.

"NII-SAN!" She wailed, and soon enough China came skidding out of the other room.

"Taiwan! Why are you up? What happened, aru?" China demanded.

Taiwan sniffed with what her three hidden brothers now realized were fake tears.

"I-I w-woke up earlier than usual. W-When I heard you downstairs and realized you were s-still home, I wanted to s-say goodbye before you left. But I was worried you would be gone by the time I came down so I ran down the stairs and I tripped and fell!" Taiwan exclaimed. Japan glanced up at Hong Kong and Korea, who both shrugged, who knew Taiwan was such a good lier?

China shook his head but smiled all the same, "Well that's very nice of you, but you should just try and take your time a bit more, alright, aru?"

Taiwan nodded as her brother picked her up.

"Did you hurt yourself or anything, aru?" He asked, checking her for bumps or scratches.

"W-Well..."

Japan realized, with China focused solely on Taiwan, that this was his only chance. As Taiwan pretended to think if something hurt and China continued to make sure she hadn't injured herself, the little japanese shot out from behind the counter, dodging right behind his brothers back with tiny, silent footsteps. For one terrible second, China almost glanced over his shoulder, but Taiwan than began blubbering about her tumble and all eyes were on her yet again. He arrived at China's backpack, and quickly undid the straps holding it closed, he opened up the flap, organized the green bag inside, and shut it again, redoing the straps the same as before.

He turned and glanced out to see Taiwan was now talking to China, Japan was not sure of what she was saying, but could tell she was running out of ideas. Japan ran back across the hall, giving his sister a thumbs up as he passed, and ducked behind the cabinet once more.

Taiwan took her chance to get China to go without raising suspicion.

She pretended to catch a look at the clock over his brothers shoulder and cried out in alarm.

"It's getting late! Nii-san, if you don't leave now you'll be late for your meeting!" Taiwan exclaimed, starting to squirm around in an attempt to get down from her brothers arms.

China stooped an set her down.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt, aru? I mean it's not the most important meeting and if your..." China began worriedly.

Taiwan jumped up and down a few times and than spun on her heel, waving her arms around.

"I'm fine! I promise! When I fell it just spooked me is all!"

She ran up and threw her arms around China's leg, which was about as high as she could reach.

"Have a good day, ok? I'll make sure no one gets in a fight or draws on everything or blows something up!" Taiwan exclaimed, and she really meant it.

China bent and kissed her on the forehead, giving her a kind look while saying.  
"Or knocks over any old vases, right, aru?"

Taiwan blushed and put a hand to the back of her head, "Right..."

He walked into the hall and scooped up his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Well, than see you tonight, aru! I'll try to be home as soon as I can, I may even get back early, aru!" He called as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Bye bye!" Taiwan cried, waving.

The second the door closed China broke into a run, soon disappearing down the path into the bamboo forest, unaware of four pairs of eyes watching from under a pulled up curtain.

The four young nations crawled out from under the curtain and walked into the living room, plopping down in relief.

"We did it. We actually managed to trick Nii-san! He didn't suspect a thing!"

Korea cried as Hong Kong fell flat on his back at his brothers side, arms spread out as he stared up at the ceiling and stifled a yawn.

"All you did was get squished by Taiwan." Japan pointed out.

Korea shrugged sheepishly.

"Every little bit helps, right?"

Japan leaned back onto the pillows and said nothing.

"I can't believe Nii-san wakes up and does that for five people almost every morning!" Taiwan exclaimed, she lay on her stomach with his feet kicking in the air behind her.

"Correct. He didn't this morning because he made food for all of us last night."

Japan rolled over and stood.

"Speaking of food, shouldn't we go eat?" Korea suggested, rubbing his stomach.

"I suppose, than we can get to work!" Taiwan cried.

All of the kids thundered into the kitchen, briefly fought over some food, and settled down on the floor of the kitchen, not wanting to waste time setting the table, to eat.

"Say...one thing is bothering me..." Taiwan murmured as she put a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Japan questioned as he shoved a leftover dumpling from last night into his mouth.

"Nii-san must be really tired...he didn't even notice the new stove we went out and got for him."

* * *

China collapsed into his chair at the world meeting, none of the other nations had arrived yet, and he realized that for once in his life he'd managed to arrive early. The long haired asian groaned as his stomach growled.

 _Maybe I have something left in my bag._

The nation thought as he reached down to his pack and undid the straps.

He flipped the flap over and was shocked to see a cloth bag inside.

For a second China wondered whether or not he'd packed something for himself and than forgotten when he'd finally been able to go to sleep, but quickly realized he'd done no such thing. He set the cloth bag on the table and undid the knot, opening it to find a small box and a note attached to it. In writing that had obviously been Hong Kong's work, for he was the best with a brush and paper, it read...

 _We hope you have a good day and we will be waiting for you to come home!_

But underneath the sentence was four clearly different brush styles ranging from fine to decent to barely legible.

 _Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong._

 _Kiku, Mei, Yong Soo, and Li._

China blinked, than opened the box to find three large, while rather lopsided, still perfectly edible rice balls, a container of Miso soup, and a rolled japanese style omelet.

 _Japan obviously made it. I wonder how he did it all without a stove..._

China began wondering when Japan had managed to get this into his bag, than he recalled the footsteps he swore he had heard behind him when he had been caring for Taiwan.

 _That little...she was faking it to give Japan the chance to put this in my backpack!_

China could help but let out a snort of laughter, he was fooled by a group of kids that he outclassed by many centuries. The brown haired man shrugged, the kids had gone to a great deal of trouble to make this for him and get in the bag to surprise him, so he may as well eat it.


	4. Cleaning up

**_TO SOME OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

 ** _Like my previous and completed story, The Dragon's Journey Home, this story is_** ** _pre typed, so don't worry, my focus will not be leaving my other current stories! Also, thanks for reading more than one of my stories, I really appreciate it!_**

* * *

 _ **Ok, here we go, next chapter and this story is starting to get a bit more attention, so thank you, please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Your left...left...OTHER LEFT!" Taiwan ordered.

"I am trying!" Japan cried as he stumbled across the rug laid out in the hall.

Balanced precociously between the two of them was a large porcelain vase.

Taiwan and Japan had braved the storage room of their home, which, thanks to China's thousands of years worth of history, was almost as big as the house itself. The two of them had crawled under fallen boxes, climbed ages old statues and finally discovered this old vase with a green dragon painted on it. It was in so deep that they figured their older brother had forgotten about it, and figured that if they used it to replace the vase Taiwan had broken, he may not be so angry at them. All four of them were still convinced that China was going to spend his time at the world meeting talking about who he was going to sell them all off to, and hoped that the food in his backpack would keep him from saying anything until he got home, than he would see what a good job they did taking care of the house, and change his mind.

At least, that was the plan, anyway.

Currently, though, Japan and Taiwan were facing quite the predicament. Although the fact that they were stronger than any human child their size, the vase was still more than twice their size and way heavier than it looked.

They were now trying to think of a way to get it atop the display pillar without dropping it, if they broke this too, it would ruin their entire plan.

Suddenly, Taiwan's foot caught on the rug and they lurched dangerously forward, the vase tilting, heading for the floor.

Hong Kong came out of nowhere, dropping the insane amount of scrolls, ink bottles, and brushes he'd been carrying to the floor, he sprinted from the end of the hallway, dove, and caught the side of the vase, rising to his feet and steadying it once more.

"Thanks, Hong Kong!" Taiwan sighed with relief as her brother stood taller, pressed himself against the vase toe keep it upright, and, together, they set the vase on the floor next to the pillar and began to ponder how to get it up there.

"Well...I could stand on top of Japan again." Taiwan suggested.

"No way." Japan said shortly.

Everyone shot him a look.

"Well..."

Japan's mind flashed yet again to the pain he knew his brother felt in his back every day, and yet ran and cooked and played with them all the same.

The young nation groaned.

"Fine, just hurry." He ordered as he dropped down onto his hands and knees again.  
"This time, like, get on his shoulders." Hong Kong suggested as Taiwan hopped up onto her brother.

Japan pushed up to his feet and, at once, he began teetering around like a tall tree in a heavy wind.

Hong Kong seized the vase and heaved it up into Taiwan's hands while the youngest red garbed boy supported it from below.  
"Higher...a little higher!" Taiwan coaxed as sweat beaded Japan's brow, the boy stood up on his toes and leaned toward the pillar as Taiwan strained with the vase and Hong Kong supported it from below.

"Made it!" She shrieked in joy as the vase made it onto the pillar.

The moment she released it Japan began to lose his balance.

He began to backpedal with Taiwan pinwheeling her arms.

Hong Kong chased after them, arms out in front of him in an attempt to grab them as they ran backwards down the hallway.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

Li's brother and sister cried out as they ran through the kitchen, past the table, out the open door, and Japan's heel caught on the lip of the doorframe.

"Look..." Hong Kong began his warning but it was too late.

His siblings slammed into the ground, rolled across the deck and tumbled into the garden, momentum carrying them into the pond.

SPLASH!

Japan spat out a steady stream of water as Taiwan lifted a curtain of drenched silky brown hair out of her face.

"...out." The short black haired boy sighed, slumping his shoulders.

Taiwan giggled.

"Well, we got the vase up onto the pillar and took a bath at the same time."

She pointed out.

Hong Kong smiled slightly at his two soaked siblings, his emotionless mask cracking for a moment.

Japan crawled out from under Taiwan, who had landed on him.

"Come on, we have more to do."

With that, the three of them made their way back inside, Hong Kong to collect and begin work on the scrolls, and Japan and Taiwan for a towel and some dry clothes.

Korea stared up at the bookcase in his eldest brothers room with his hands on his hips.

"Ok...here we go!" He exclaimed, reaching up each of his sleeves and yanking out a bottle of detergent.

"No..."  
He shoved it back in and pulled out a bar of soap.

"No..."

He pushed that back up his sleeve and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a rubber ducky.

"Why is that even in here?" He grumbled and he pushed it back up, finally he produced two feather dusters.

"Got you!" He said happily.

Arming himself with a duster in each hand, he began to crawl from row to row, starting on the bottom shelf and working his way up.

"Nii-san must never clean in here..." Korea mumbled as he worked, pulling the duster out from between two books and releasing a puff of dust.

The cloud of dust flew up into his face and he coughed.

"Ahh..."

He inhaled hard, the curl of his hair lifting up.

"Ahh..."

Korea stumbled up from the carpet, his face rising to look at the ceiling as Hong Kong passed the doorway of the room, glancing inside.

"AHH-CHOO!"

The young nation sneezed hard, and flew straight back into his brother, who let out a small squeak, eyes going wide in surprise before getting hit by the flying country, in a clatter of ink bottles and flying scrolls and feather dusters, the two of them toppled over and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Yong Soo..." Hong Kong moaned.

"I'm sorry..." Korea grumbled as they stood up.

Hong Kong quickly began to pick up his scrolls when he saw that one of his ink bottles had shattered on the floor of the hallway.

"Oh, great, look at what you, like, did!" Hong Kong cried, waving a thickly cuffed sleeve that concealed a hand in the direction of the spreading black liquid.

"I-I'll clean it up! You go get started on the scrolls, it's ok, I'll fix it!" Korea declared

"You better." Hong Kong murmured under his breath as he turned and walked off, his arms overflowing with several other bottles, brushes, and his brothers uncompleted scrolls. Li hiked his way up the green grassy hill behind his home, taking a moment to look back at the place that had taken him in. He never wanted to leave this place, and in order to stay he had to get to work. Li settled himself down beneath the tree where he'd sat the day before, a cool breeze ruffled his bangs and the occasional blossom petal spiraled gracefully down to the ground around him. A serene place to do his work.

Hong Kong took up his brush, undid a scroll, uncapped a bottle of ink, and got started.

* * *

 _ **Ok, that's it, please favorite, follow, and review, thanks!**_


	5. Not just trouble after all

**_TO SOME OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

 ** _Like my previous and completed story, The Dragon's Journey Home, this story is_** ** _pre typed, so don't worry, my focus will not be leaving my other current stories! Also, thanks for reading more than one of my stories, I really appreciate it!_**

* * *

If someone had been inside looking out the window, they'd see the handle of a broom appearing to be hopping around outside of it's own power.

Japan maneuvered the broom, taller than him with it's long handle, over to the large pile of dirt they'd swept from the deck and began brushing it over into a dust pan, but every time he attempted to get the grains inside, the pan would just be shoved farther away. He aimed to get the dirt in several times before giving up.

"Korea." He said, waiting for a moment hoping the younger country would hear, when he didn't respond, Japan walked inside.

"Yong Soo!" He called as he walked into the house, finding his little brother hopping down from a stool he'd been standing on to polish the countertop.

"What is it?" The brown haired boy asked as he walked over.

"I need help with the dust pan." Japan replied, raising his hand and pointing outside.

"Kay."

Korea followed his black haired older brother outside and held the pan in place for him while he swept all of the dirt into it. Than the white garbed boy walked over to the edge of the deck, clattered down the few steps holding it up from the ground, and dumped the unwanted material into the dirt where it belonged.

He climbed back up to the deck to find Japan leaning on his broom, taking in the now spotless back deck.

"Alright, is that it?"

The lone female of the family had walked out onto the porch and studied their work.

"Yup!" Korea sang as he ran up to her.

"Every inch of the house is cleaned, polished, or organized!"

Taiwan turned and looked out into the bamboo forest.

"And _that's_ finished as well?" She asked, gesturing to the path.

"Hai." Japan said with a small nodded.

"All clear!" Korea saluted her with his dustpan.

They all heard another set of footsteps and turned to see a tired but faintly smiling Hong Kong mounting the steps.

"And I just finished coping these scrolls. Check it."

He unrolled one.

"This is the only one Nii-san, like, had time to do." He said.

The youngest than pointed out several symbols, listed neatly down the page.

"He was supposed to, like, copy all of these onto all of these scrolls."

Hong Kong drew attention to the other scrolls by shifting his arm slightly.

He carefully re-rolled the one China had done and unrolled one of his own.

"Cool, right?" He asked softly.

"Wow, Li! I can't even tell these aren't by Nii-san. Your really good!" Taiwan praised her little brother, patting him on the shoulder.

That was when they heard footsteps coming up the path.

"H-Hurry! Run, Hong Kong, put those in his desk, put the bottles away! I've got to get all of these dusters and brooms up!" Taiwan ordered.

Japan moved quickly, collecting all of the dusters and putting them in the closet, followed by Korea, who tossed the three brooms they'd been using in.

Kiku slammed the door and the two of them bolted into the living room in time to see Hong Kong jump the last three stairs to land at the bottom, and Taiwan come rumbling down behind him.

"Places!" She cried, and they all scattered, setting the final phase of their plan into action.

* * *

China sighed, he had to admit, that breakfast had really saved him, considering that they had been in such a heated debate, more like all out war, that they'd worked right through their lunch break.

He stopped at the front door and took a deep breath.

 _When I open the door, one of them will greet me. They'll have done something small, chipped a plate or nicked the wall. Than something will blow up or spill, someone will be screaming, someone will probably have hit someone...might as well get it over with._

China straightened himself up, ignoring the pain in his back from the pummeling of his northern borders, which, he was thankful for, had lessened to a soreness instead of a sharp stabbing pain, and pushed open the door.

"I'm home, aru!" He called inside, his voice sounding bright and cheerful.

For the first time in years he wasn't tackled.

"Hello, aru? I'm back early!"

He blinked, no one answered him.

"If you broke something and now your hiding from me, you know it's never that big a deal, aru!"

 _Well, unless it really is a big deal..._

China thought to himself as he abandoned his backpack in the front hallway and walked inside.

Worry began to grow as no one responded to him, and he didn't hear any whispered, 'Be quiet's' or shuffling feet.

He stepped into the living room and stared.

The entire place was completely cleaned, the pillows were perfectly placed, blankets folded, the curtains pulled open and pushed neatly up against the walls, and rugs straightened.

He moved into the kitchen and had to do a double take when he saw the polished countertop. Instead of a pile of dishes in the sink, he realized when he opened one of the cabinets, that all of the dishes had been cleaned and put in their proper places. China thought this was weird, and decided to check upstairs next for his little siblings.

The ages old nation walked up the steps and looked down the hall, first he opened the door to Japan's room.

Spotless, perfectly clean, not a play katana out of place.

China shut that door and opened Taiwan's, which was next door.

Clean and tidy, bed made and a fresh vase of flowers on the bedside table instead of the wilting old ones that had been there before.

He entered the next room, Hong Kong's, and found everything in order as well, ink bottles and toys all set up in neat rows on his bookcase.

If everyone else had cleaned their rooms, he expected the last to be a total mess. He opened the door, and his jaw hit the floor.

 _Even Korea cleaned his room!?_

China demanded inside his head when he saw the bed made and the papers and toys that had once been strewn across the floor in the chest under the window.

China opened the door to his own room, and realized that they'd been in here too. Why on earth they decided to clean _his_ room was beyond him when it took practically locking them in their own rooms to get them to clean those. He stepped across the hall into his work room.

When he entered the room, everything had been dusted and his desktop had been organized. On a whim, he pulled open his draw and realized that they were in a different order than they had been the last he'd looked.

He pulled out one of the scrolls, took a deep breath, praying he wouldn't see chicken scratch sketches all over it, and unrolled it.

Complete.

He blinked, he could have sworn he only did the one scroll that was on the desktop, he rerolled the other one and set it to the side, than unrolled the one on his desk to check that it wasn't blank.

He recognized his own brushstrokes and, after a second, he snapped the other scroll open and it clicked.

These scrolls were excellently done, but the slight waver and thickness of the ink showed that whoever had done them had been focused on copying his work exactly. He checked each of the scrolls he'd had to do, and realized this could only be the work of his littlest brother.

"Hong Kong?" He muttered, the boy had obviously spent a great deal of time doing these scrolls. China smiled a little bit at the effort the young nation had made. This would save him another all night stretch of work that night and he might be able to seize a full nights sleep.

He headed back down the stairs and turned to the deck, it was the only part of their home that he hadn't checked.

He was about to step outside when he saw a sweep of brown hair with a thin wayward curl and pulled back to watch through the crack in the door he'd been about to exit.

Korea walked slowly down the steps to the deck, looked around, and, holding a large box, took off down the path into the bamboo forest.

Without a thought, China followed, slipping out the door, shutting it silently behind him and moving with swift quiet steps behind the younger nation.

He stayed just behind him, and soon enough Korea's running brought him to a clearing.

China slipped behind a thickly grown thicket of bamboo and peered out to see Korea setting the box down on a large blanket spread out on the ground.

A moment later Japan came hurrying out from the direction of town with Hong Kong beside him, both carrying boxes.

"Did he see you?" Japan asked.

"I don't think so, he was still up in his room admiring his scrolls, I think Hong Kong did a really good job." Korea explained.

Hong Kong looked relieved that he'd apparently done his task well.

"Set everything out you guys!" Taiwan ordered as she came over, his arms trembling under the weight of a large pitcher of drink.

"Let me help, we can't go dropping that." Japan said as he put down his own burden and went to help Taiwan with hers.

"Thanks." She said as she set the pitcher down on the blanket.

"Should we go get him or do you think he'll look back here for us?"

Korea asked.

"We'll wait a minute, and if he doesn't come back here than we'll go get him." Taiwan suggested, all of the kids settled down to wait.

 _Well, I don't want to ruin all their hard work._

China thought as he backtracked to the path and walked down it, pretending as though he'd arrived for the first time.

"Where are..." He began.

"Nii-san!" Korea cried out happily.

"Surprise!" Taiwan exclaimed, tossing her arms in the air.

"And...we're, like, sorry." Hong Kong murmured, scratching at the back of his head.

China's eyes lit up as he took in all of the little things his siblings had done as they ran up to him.

They all jumped on him as he expected they would when he first walked through the door, yanking on his sleeves and pulling on his arms.

"So it was you who did all this, aru! Why did you go to such trouble? I know what happened yesterday was an accident, aru."

China said as he allowed himself to be pulled over to the blanket, where they all sat down.

"Well..." Taiwan wrung her sleeves.

"We heard you in your room last night." Japan stepped up to speak for his younger brothers and sister.

"But how does that...oh." China recalled just what he'd been grumbling about.

"We didn't know you were hurt all the time. You always did such a good job of acting like everything was just fine."

China knew there was no point in denying it, and simply shrugged his shoulders slightly to the statement.

"Everyday when you come home your happy and you have so much energy, but you really don't. You're just pretending so we don't know how hard it is for you." Taiwan continued.

"We, like, really didn't get you had such a hard time. We, like, thought you were, like, invincible or something. That whatever it was that came your way could, like, never hurt you." Hong Kong sighed.

"Than we heard you saying it wasn't to late to give us away to someone else! But we like it here and we don't wanna go away!" Korea exclaimed to a round of heartfelt agreements from all of the other younger countries and China realized they thought he'd been serious.

"So we decided we would do this. Korea cleaned everything, Japan cooked everything, Taiwan organized everything, and I, like, copied all of the scrolls you needed to do. We wanted to try and help you. So you won't have to exhaust yourself." Hong Kong finished.

China looked at all of them, from each of their faces to the next, wide eyes and expectant expressions.

To the young ones great surprise, China started laughing.

"Y-You...you thought I-I, would actually g-give you away, aru?" China leaned back on his arms and threw his head back and tossed his laughter into the bright blue sky.

"B-But you said..." Taiwan stuttered.

China grabbed her and pulled her under his arm, she let out a small squeak.

"I was just frustrated, I didn't mean it. Besides, I had no idea you four were eavesdropping, aru." He said.

Korea jumped onto his lap and threw his arms around his neck, and China put his other arm around him.

"Still, we're really sorry about what happened!" He exclaimed.

"It's fine, aru." China promised.

"Now, whats all of this?" He asked as Korea and Taiwan moved back over to the boxes. They opened them up to reveal a cornucopia of Chinese dishes.

"W-Where...?" China gasped, eyes wide as he stared at the completely delicious looking food in front of him.

"Remember that kid I got into a fight with yesterday?" Korea asked.

"Yes, aru."

"Well, we all went together and I apologized to him and it turned out that his Mother is a really good cook and runs a restaurant. She said she'd show us how to make all of this and let us keep it if we helped her around her restaurant during lunch time." Korea said happily.

"Japan's a really good cook." Taiwan chimed in as Japan looked straight at the ground.

"I didn't blow anything up." He said quietly.

China laughed again.

"Well, I just want you all to remember something, ok, aru?"

They all looked up at him, all of their wide, still round and young eyes meeting his.

"No matter how many things you break or blow up, or draw on or how many fights you get into. You'll always be all the trouble your worth to me, and I'll never let anyone take you away, aru."

Smiles spread across all of their faces, and China committed the moment to memory, knowing it was one he would treasure for years to come.

* * *

 _ **Theres one more chapter left! Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks again!**_


	6. Theres still one more surprise

**_TO SOME OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!_**

 ** _Like my previous and completed story, The Dragon's Journey Home, this story is_** ** _pre typed, so don't worry, my focus will not be leaving my other current stories! Also, thanks for reading more than one of my stories, I really appreciate it!_**

* * *

"There! I told you what they acted like when they were kids, aru!"

China exclaimed as he finished his story.  
"That's adorable!" Italy cried out, his head resting on the table.

"Man, dude, I never thought Japan could be so destructive." America cackled, dropping his cheeseburger to the table.

"Now tell Russia to put me down, aru!" China barked, flailing his arms and legs, for he was being dangled two feet from the ground by the back of his jacket, by a certain smiling russian.

"Oh, right, you can drop him now, Russia." Britain said.

"Ok, that was being very nice story." Russia said as he set China down.

China shot him a look as he pulled back down his jacket and allowed a smile to creep onto his lips.

"They certainly have changed, aru." He murmured.

"Sorry we are late." Japan called as he pushed open the door to the room and walked in, followed by Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong.

Taiwan looked pissed off and was dragging an unconscious Korea and Hong Kong texting nonchalantly, not looking where he was going.

"What happened this time, aru?" China grumbled as he walked over.

"The idiot snapped my crystal flower hair clip." Taiwan growled.

"And we had to chase her chasing him all around the city to, like, make sure she didn't murder him, or whatever." Hong Kong said, his eyes not leaving the screen of his phone.

Japan sighed slightly, "She beat him unconscious with her pan. It has been an exciting day so far."

"Ah, figures. Well, no harm done, come one, take your seats, aru."

China said as he seized Korea by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"ANIKI TAIWAN ALMOST KILLED ME!" Korea wailed the second he woke up, leaping behind his older brother and peeking over his shoulder.

"So not true, Nii-san! I only hit him ten times with my pan! TEN! He's lucky!"

Taiwan barked, pointing at the quaking younger nation.

"Honestly, I am surprised those blows didn't break any of his bones."

Japan said in his usual straightforward manner.

"I, like, totally think he should _at least_ have a concussion." Hong Kong submitted his opinion.

"All of you just sit down, aru." China ordered.

All of the younger nations took their seats and the meeting finally began.

After the usual fist fights, screaming, arguing, and insults were traded, lunch finally rolled around.

"China-san?" Japan caught his brothers attention.

"You know, I remember back when you would call me Aniki or Nii-san like your siblings, aru."

Japan pointedly ignored him.

"Did you not notice how everyone was staring at us during the meeting?"

"Yeah, I, like, totally caught Italy looking at me with a daydreamy look on his face, like, five times." Hong Kong said as he stepped over.

"Me too. Britain wouldn't stop shooting me glances, at least until he punched France." Taiwan said as she walked over.

"Well...they twisted my arm into telling them something, but it's nothing, aru!" China said quickly.

Hong Kong raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yeah...? What did you tell them?" He demanded.

"Well, they were bugging me and than Russia grabbed my jacket and dangled me off the ground and said he wouldn't let me down until I told them soo..."

China trailed off.

"Nii-san..." Taiwan warned.

"Alright, the time Japan blew up the kitchen."

Japan's shoulders slumped slightly and a slight pink tinge appeared on his face.

"Which time?" Korea asked dully, as if this specified nothing.

"Wait, slow down dudes, Japan blew up your kitchen more than once?"

Japan took a breath, about to intervene when Hong Kong spoke again.

"Yeah, he, like, blew up our stove, what, like four times?"

"I thought it was five." Taiwan muttered.

"Than there was the blender and the frier and the steamer and the ice cream maker I got for my birthday."

Korea shot Japan a dirty look.

"It did not explode. I dropped it and it cracked!" Japan exclaimed in an uncharacteristic outburst.

"If you can make rice blow up I think you could manage an ice cream maker." Taiwan pointed out.

"It didn't blow up I _dropped_ it and...oh never mind, I've been trying to prove that for hundreds of years, I give up." Japan said before going back to grilling his brother.

"So what did you tell them?"

"About the time you guys all thought he was going to give you away."

Italy sang before Germany seized him and silenced him.

"ANIKI!"

"NII-SAN!"

"CHINA-SAN!"

"NII-SAN!"

"They were literally twisting my arm! What did you want me to do, aru!?"

Taiwan suddenly thought of something, and look of pure horror appeared on her face.

"Wait...did we ever..."

Taiwan whispered something into Korea ear, he blinked, then his shoulders slumped.

"No, I don't think we did."

"What is wrong?" Japan asked, one look at them told him what they were referring to.

"We did not..."

Hong Kong glanced up from his phone.

"Oh...we forgot to...crap..."

Hong Kong had gotten the message as well, and after awkwardly glancing at each other, the youngest teen exclaimed.

"Well, lunch isn't gonna eat itself, let's go!" Hong Kong said.

Him and all of his siblings minus China were heading for the door when China shouted.

"HOLD IT!"

All of them froze and turned around guiltily.

"What are you all thinking about, aru?"

"It's been hundreds of years, right? He can't end up being that mad? Right?"

Taiwan asked.

"I guess...Korea came up with the idea." Hong Kong began, shoving Korea in front of the three of them.

"What!? Taiwan knocked out the guards!" Korea shouted, running around behind her.

"But Hong Kong picked the lock!" Taiwan said quickly, pushing the teen in front of China.

"But Japan pulled it free without breaking it!" Hong Kong shifted around so Japan was the one in front.

Japan was left with no one to blame.

"What happened, aru?" China demanded.

"Well...remember that breakfast we made?" Japan asked.

"Yes, aru." China said, recalling the misshapen rice balls and soup.

"We couldn't make it without a stove..." Taiwan started.

"So we, like, went to get one..." Hong Kong said.

"We didn't know where else to find one..." Japan continued.

"So we...broke into your bosses house and stole his." Korea squeaked.

China stared at them with his mouth hanging open.

"YOU WHAT!?" He roared.

"We didn't know where else to get one!" Korea cried.

"You, like, totally didn't even notice!" Hong Kong pointed out.

"That does not change the fact that you stole a stove, aru! FROM WHO WAS THEN THE EMPEROR OF CHINA! I see you backing away, aru! You may be independent and older but your not to old for me to take a bamboo rod to your empty heads, aru!"

"He's getting the bamboo! Run!" Taiwan wailed, in an explosion of sprinting feet and slamming doors, the four younger siblings of China were out the door and tearing off down the hallway.

"Get back here, aru!" China yelled as he raced out the door behind them, holding a sturdy piece of bamboo he'd gotten out of nowhere in his hand.

All of the other nations crowded around the window the watch the asian nations go flying out the doors of the conference center and down the sidewalk with China only a paces behind them.

Taiwan was in the lead, Hong Kong was shoving at her to go faster, and Korea had just pushed off of Japan, leaving him in the back, and he flung himself forward at an extreme tilt, his fingers brushing the pavement when they turned to avoid a passerby. China chased after them shouting furious words they couldn't hear.

"Family's, huh?" Britain murmured.

"Glad you've only got me and some of your other old colonies to deal with now?" America joked.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of taking that trick with the bamboo rod, just look at them run, even Japan looks scared, that thing must really hurt." Britain said evilly  
"All of the sudden I feel the need to go do all of the paperwork I'm behind on." America bolted to the table and Britain nodded.

"Good plan, America, good plan, good man." He praised.  
"He's got a point though..."

Britain turned back to watch the East Asia family disappear around a corner, with China almost caught up.

"Just like my little siblings, they're all the trouble that they're worth."

 ** _The end! Thanks for reading! I struggled for find a good sentence to end this thing, but I suppose that works, hope you enjoyed it, please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought and if I should do more works involving the east asia family! Thanks again, bye!_**


	7. No matter what

_**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this story, I just posted this chapter to let everyone who has read this know that another pre-typed story of mine as hit the site, so here's an outtake, and I would really appreciate it if you would all give it a try, thank you!**_

Everything snapped when Taiwan screamed.

The soldiers had swarmed over the ruined town of stone and wood, fires were filling the air with choking smoke. The eastern nations armies had withdrawn, without any order in the thick blackness hanging in the air, one by one they had fled.

Hong Kong, the youngest, was gone, and now the girl only had Korea to cling to.

"NII-SAN!" She screamed as China disappeared into the smoke of the fires, his wok clutched tightly in one hand, ponytail of hair whipping out behind him.

Hong Kong had been lost in the fight of getting here, he'd disappeared into the fires and China had forced them to keep on running. To get the two of them out with a strong hand on each of their shoulders. It was Allies versus Axis, but at the moment, it was more like the east asian nations versus Axis. The rest of the Allies were no where near, it was simply China, and the rest of his family, versus the might of the Axis powers.

Korea gasped as more Axis soldiers plunged over the wall they'd been partially sheltered behind, they leveled their guns, their orders had been to kill, and they certainly didn't want to face Germany if they disobeyed. Unfortunately, they didn't recognize Korea and Taiwan as nation, for while the order to kill humans had been final, they'd been told, without any argument, not to attack any nations. But, since they had no idea what Korea and Taiwan even looked like, they didn't realize their mistake.

"Mei, look out!" Korea demanded, pushing his sister behind him.

Taiwan felt tears fly from her eyes as they widened and hollowed, the droplets sparkled in the air as she heard the shots, as she felt Korea shudder, as she felt him slowly stumble forward.

She was surprised when, instead of Korea's death cry, she heard the clear sound of a sword singing through the air.

Korea took a shuddering breath.

"W-What..."

Taiwan couldn't take it, she spun and pushed her brother aside, seeing he wasn't covered in a patchwork of bullet wounds, that their was no more blood than what had already been there, seeping into his overly long white sleeves.

Taiwan gasped as she watched a blur of white and gold sail by and another solider fall, unconscious, but far from slain.

Korea gulped hard, he was trembling.

"W-Who is it!? Who's there!?" She demanded, putting up her hands in an offensive position.

Korea shook his head, he'd caught a glance of their savior, he'd just barely seen a ripple of black hair and a spark of fury in the light brown eyes.

"It can't be..." He whispered as he staggered to his feet from where he'd landed on his knees from Taiwan's shove in shock.

"No need for the alarms, Mei, Yong Soo."

They stared up, through the thickening smoke, to the top of the wall, where a figure in white and gold knelt in a pose of action. Katana unsheathed and at the ready.

Suddenly, with frightening speed, the sword wielder shot from the top of the wall, straight past them, and easily dispatched yet another German soldier. His boots skidded with a crunch across the gravelly ground as his whole body leaded sharply backwards to bring himself to a stop, his sword pointed downward as the mans limp form collapsed to the side.

He turned on them with a face free of any emotion. Totally expressionless.

"I thought Nii...China-san and myself taught you two far better than to just turn your backs in a war zone." He stated calmly as he set the tip of his sword to rest in the bloodstained dirt.

"J-Japan...?" Korea murmured.

The very same, he nodded slightly, a single bob of his head.

"Why? Why are you here now!?" Taiwan demanded.

Japan's eyes narrowed, "I remember what you spoke of when we were young. What all of us, as small children, promised. No matter what."

He said softly, then he turned as faced the direction that China had run off in and Hong Kong had been lost in, his cheeks reddened in the intense heat of the licking flames.

"W-Wait!"

Taiwan flung herself forward, seized Japan by the shoulder, and spun him around.

"Your an Axis! Why are you helping us!?" She asked, his voice shrill.

Japan's voice remained steady, his face calm, his eyes wide and unafraid.

"You heard what I said. I remember what we spoke of long ago. I will not be invading your family, though. No need to be scared."

As the nation turned to once again face the flames, Taiwan wrapped very firm hand around his wrist and forced him to face her yet again.

"You act as though you aren't a part of that family." She said.

Japan's eyes, for one brief second, flashed both of disbelief and of a buried pain.

"And you act as though that is true."

Taiwan's eyes were wide and horrified at his words.

"This is the first time in ages you and I have been face to face, speaking ourselves instead of through representatives. The last time a conversation between us happened, it was over the dinner table, on that same night."

Both knew what night he referred to, that night to had been filled with pouring rain, but later, it had been filled with even worse, with blood.

Japan pulled his arm away with an expression almost of hurt, but of course, it was barely a phantom image, and than his mask of calm slid back into place.

"Stay here. Stay safe. I've ordered my troops to cordon off this entire area. No one will bother you so long as you stay within, just watch for anyone coming out of the fires, and keep a close eye out for Li."

With that, for the third time, Korea and Taiwan watched, helpless to anything, as yet another brother disappeared into the deadly flame.

"KIKU-NII!"

 _ **If you want more, please head over to my profile and read my latest story, "No matter what" thanks!**_


End file.
